Lonliness makes the angel weep
by tallbutyoung
Summary: "Angels, when they fall from heaven, when they lose their grace, if they haven't already died… If there's no one there to stop them from getting lost or depressed... that's what happens. When an angel becomes lonely enough, sad enough, lost enough, they begin to turn to stone. They become weeping angels." Rose comes across a stone man that looks a lot like Castiel. DESTIEL


**Supernatural x Doctor Who Crossover**

**Destiel Later on**

**Lonliness Makes the Angel Weep**

* * *

She instinctively pivoted around when a chill ran down her spine, knowing that when travelling with the doctor it's important for one to check their back regularly. Her heart felt like it had stopped when she found herself face to face with a creature made entirely out of stone with it's arms outstretched, as if they were reaching for her. Either she was going completely insane or Rose could have sworn that this statute had not been there a moment ago. It didn't matter anyway, all she wanted to do was run, get out of there. She had a horrible premonition that this was not just a statue. However, the sound of the doctor's voice echoing through her mind, kept her in her place.

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. These creatures are faster than you can imagine, never take your eyes off them, even for a moment".

Rose had a feeling that this must have been one of those weeping angels the doctor had been investigating. All over the news there were strange reportings of shattered statues being found in random places. People claimed to have witnessed a blinding flash of light, then a pile of stone debris that hadn't been there before would be behind them, the remains of, presumably, a statue. The doctor upon examining some of these remains concluded that they had been weeping angels, then had proceeded to mumble confusedly to himself about how it was impossible for something to exist in this time that was fast enough to be able to kill the angels.

However this statue seemed to be perfectly intact and not a pile of broken stone on the floor, which meant it was lethal if she tore her gaze away for even a moment. So instead of running, she began to back away slowly, never taking her eyes of the statue and praying that whatever it was that was after the angels would show up right about then.

It occurred to Rose, as she kept her gaze locked on the creature, that this angel looked nothing like how the doctor had described them to be when in one piece. It was not a fancy looking stone woman dressed in Greek goddess robes, but instead a man - a homeless looking man with a stubbly chin, dressed in layers and layers of shirts and hoodies and scarves. In fact he seemed very familiar. If it weren't for the grey stone that made up his skin and clothes...

"Say… you almost look… like…?" She said slowly, cocking her head to the side as she studied the face, "...Castiel?"

Rose gasped, covering her mouth. No, no. This couldn't have been him. Castiel was indeed an angel, but to her knowledge Rose did not remember him being made of stone. There was no way that this could have been the man she'd met, along with those two brothers -the Winchesters, was it?- when the doctor and her had gone investigating shapeshifters in America. This statue didn't have the trenchcoat, the tie, the regal cleanliness Castiel always seemed to have. In fact it seemed as though whoever this angel was had been living off the streets for months, absolutely raggedy.

However… Rose felt the more she looked into the blank stoney eyes the more she could see deep blue ones lost somewhere within. The Doctor had never mentioned that it was actually possible for one to turn into these stone creatures.

She took a cautious step forward, trying to meet eyes with the frozen gaze of the other, but found herself unable to do so since the angel seemed to be looking just past her, not at her.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered, when another chill suddenly shot down her back and she felt as though she really need to turn around.

"Rose behind you!" She finally tore her gaze away the man and was met by another angel, this one completely matching the description the Doctor had given her, only it's face was not hidden in its hands, but out in the open to show it's ugly mouth, open wide with jagged, pointed teeth. This one was looking right at her, frozen in place.

Rose felt a hand grab hers and pull her back. "Doctor!" She yelled as she looked at the man holding her wrist, finally able to look at something other than angels while he was able to hold his gaze on the both of them.

"Weeping angels" He muttered to himself, "Rose, don't blink. Don't-"

"even blink. I know" She finished, looking back at the male angel.

"Doctor… please tell me, that angel, the man... Doesn't he look like… just like Castiel?" Rose stumbled over her words, not wanting to ask the question for she feared she already knew the impossible answer. However, he stayed silent, as though he hadn't heard the question, continuing to look forward. "Doctor? Doctor, answer me!"

For just an instant his eyes flickered to Rose and back. But that was enough, that was the equivalent of blinking. In the millisecond his eyes had held onto Rose a blinding light had suddenly shun and was gone by the time both their eyes had flickered back to where the two stone figures once stood. All that was left was a pile of stone where one of the weeping angels once stood. The other, the male angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he… Did he just save us Doctor?"

The doctor looked surprised himself as he crouched down to inspect a piece of stone. He stayed silent for a good while before concluding, "Well, it looks as though we've found whatevers been offing the other angels". He then hopped up to his feet and turned around, beginning to walk away and leave Rose behind, "Now then, we need some answers and it seems as though the Winchesters would be a good place to start, no?".

This time Rose didn't answer. She stood planted in her spot, staring at the pile of stones.

The Doctor looked back, noticing that she hadn't followed him, "Now, what is it? What's wrong?".

"How?" She asked simply.

"What? Rose, I'm afraid you'll need to be more-"

"How did he turn into one of those things? How did he kill one, you said it was impossible to kill weeping angels, Doctor. How?!" She said trembling.

He stood there, behind Rose, looking at her back. It took him a while to think of the right answer then another while to put it into to words. Finally, he sighed, "Angels, when they fall from heaven, when they lose their grace, if they haven't already died… If there's no one there to stop them from getting lost or depressed... that's what happens. When an angel becomes lonely enough, sad enough, lost enough, they begin to turn to stone. They become weeping angels."  
A tear ran down her cheek. "But what about the Winchesters!" She found herself screaming. She couldn't stop the tears running down her face. "They took care of him, they cared for him, they loved him! They couldn't have just let that happen to him. They couldn't have just abandoned him".

The doctor maintained his calm as he offered a gentle smile, "Well, I suppose thats why we must go find them. We'll ask them ourselves?"

Rose nodded, biting her lip and wiping away some tears, smudging her heavy mascara in the process. Then in a level voice she said as she walked past the doctor, "Let's go then".


End file.
